Mobile devices that include a keyboard for inputting text are known in this field. However, providing a traditional-style keyboard (e.g., a QWERTY-style keyboard) on a small, handheld mobile device typically involves an ergonomic compromise between having smaller keys on a full text-entry keypad or larger keys on a reduced keypad.